Happy Birthday, Keepers
by her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks
Summary: We know them inside out and have read their timeless stories over and over, feeling the same warm, flickering glow like candles in our hearts. So here's to even more stories and even more smiles, giving us and them that never-ending joy.
1. Charlene: May 4

**A/N 6.4.13: OHHHEMGEE. I remember how excited I was. It hurrttttsss  
So were good, some were ehhh, some I was quite fond of, but for the most part it was just alright. Still pretty feelsy though.  
Here's_ Happy Birthday Keepers_, written in the days of Amanda Katrice Granger...enjoy! :)**

* * *

**YAY!**

**I** _**also **_**can get away with writing a multi-chap of oneshots!**

**You see, NYKK was a warm-up. Now, I shall put you through six **_**more **_**stories of birthdays. Of each of the Keepers. Fun, right?**

**Because it's oneshots, I won't cry this time after the last one. I promise. *I really can't promise anything***

**I'm doing Charlene first, because I never do anything with her. I don't know why, but I'm gonna make it up to her anyway. Yeah. I'm making something up to a fictional character.**

**DISCLAIMER- I'm just gonna put one here 'cause I'm gonna forget in all of the other chapters. Don't own nuttin'.**

**ALSO- Yes, Willa's literally a clone of Charlie in this. Compleeeetely OOC. Eh. Deal with it.**

**Happy Birthday, Keepers: Charlene**

_Aaaaand she sticks it! She sticks the landing and the crowd goes wild!_

As the applause died down in her head, she finished the back-hand-spring and ran of the mat, smiling like crazy.

_Good job, Charlie, _she encouraged herself, going to the bench and taking a swig of water. _Now you have to do it on the balance beam._

The whistle sounded and she and her gymnast friends gathered around the coach, wearing a red jumpsuit and a smile like her diamond earrings.

"Nice job, girls," she nodded. "Keep on working for the competition on Saturday. We got extra practice this Monday from six to seven See ya there!"

The gymnasts walked away happily, a couple wishing Charlie a happy birthday. She responded with grins and _thank yous _as she walked to the coach.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, girlfriend. Ready to go?"

Charlie held up her purple-sparkly-overflowing gym bag. "Yep."

* * *

"Hmm…blue…green…pink."

Holding up three different Aero tops, she raised each hanger to the navy skinny jeans that were hanging on the doorknob.

"…Pink."

Turning up _Some Nights _that was already blasting, she sang along quietly, nodding her head on the louder beats and stepping in time to the lyrics.

Her hair was up, her makeup was on, her shoes were picked out, but all she needed now was the lip gloss. (NYC clear lip gloss, to be exact, which was on sale in Sephora for 5.99. She just _had _to take advantage of that sale. Especially because she didn't have any lip gloss left.)

And this wasn't exactly a problem, (even though she'll have to do with some random pink unopened tube until the real stuff is in her hands and paid for.) Because today, her bestie Willa had promised her to take her to the mall and buy her that for her birthday. And maybe a few other things.

And Charlene was psyched, particularly because that buying your favorite lip gloss on your birthday is good luck. (Well, she didn't have proof. But maybe.)

But it was gonna be fun tonight- two best buds, shopping till they dropped and/or passed out because not having enough frappuccinos. Even though they were going to get, like, ten. In short, it was gonna be boss.

The doorbell sounded and she flew down the stairs, securing her earrings. She opened the door to find a glasses-wearin' handbag-holdin' girl.

"Cute shirt. American Eagle?"

"Aero."

"Nice. Happy birthday, hun," Willa smiled, handing her a ten dollar Starbuck gift card. "Ready to go? For, like, ten hours?"

"Yep." Charlene turned her head and screamed into the house. "MOOOOOM! SEE YA TONIGHT!"

"K!" her mom responded, probably in the kitchen.

"Let's go," Charlie said, pulling her Coach bag on her shoulder while closing the door behind her.

* * *

"And _that's _how you do it," Charlene laughed, walking out of Hollister with five bags of stuff.

"I just don't believe it," Willa shook her head. "I mean, ten shirts and three pairs of jeans. For twenty bucks. That's, like, illegal."

"Otherwise known as the _half off sale!_" Charlene sang, high-fiving Willa, almost dropping her Starbucks cup of pure epicness.

"Okay…where to next?" Willa asked, holding less bags because her items were able to fit into only two. Charlene almost growled.

"Um…" She bit her lip as she passed an ice cream shop. She stopped abruptly.

She looked to Willa, not needing to speak.

Willa gave a sly smile. "It's your birthday. We can eat bad."

"And we'll be running for our lives like maniacs tonight. I'll burn it off."

* * *

Now completely sugared up and rarin' to go for maybe_ eleven _hours, the girls were weighed down by ten bags (each) of pure drawer-filling girl-heaven.

Charlene, about to fall under the bags, smiled like she only had nine. Maybe it was the caffeine, but she was so excited that she could burst. _Closet, meet my new best friends! This one's name's Purple Henley, and this one's Over-the-Shoulder and/or Top, this one's Twenty Percent off, and this one's-_

"Oh my gosh."

"What?" Willa asked, getting even closer to her. "Is it the frapp? Are you seeing any strange things?"

"YES!" She screamed, looking at her watch. "It's 10:50!"

"Meaning?"

"SEPHORA'S CLOSING IN TEN!" Charlene screamed. And they were off, scrambling like insane wackadoos to the stairs.

"Of course its on the last floor," Willa shook her head, keeping one hand on her glasses and the rest holding the bags.

"Watch your step!" Charlene yelled as she ran two steps at a time.

Finally, they were off the steps, and the ran to the doors, bursting into Sephora and sprinting to the NYC section in the back, Charlene hearing Willa's constant "Go, go, go, go, GO!"

And the stopped running, because she saw the shelf completely dedicated to lip gloss.

"Huh."

She must have misread the ad. It said two tubes for $5.99.

"Score," Charlie whispered, reaching for two tubes of the clear. _Now I can make sure this doesn't happen again. Doubles!_

Charlie dug in her bag for her wallet, but Willa stopped her.

"I got it," she said, grabbing her money.

"Willa, no," she complained. "You got everything else. It's six bucks. I got it."

"No. It's 5.99. And it's technically fair. If you see only one tube on your nightstand tonight…don't bother asking," she teased.

"Wills, you're the best."

"Why, thank you," she smiled, on her way to the paying counter. "It's 10:56," she said plainly.

"GO!" Charlene yelled, and Willa charged ahead.

Charlie ran right behind her, shaking her head and smiling.

_I got the best friend ever._

_Happy birthday, Charlene._

**Aw. *everybody say aw* Sweet. Review? Next week's birthday is...I don't know.**


	2. Jess: July 11

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**I hope you all have a great time today :) This year I'm thankful for you wonderful faces...readers, reviewers, favoriters...you're all pretty epic ;)**

**Special thanks for Amykins, the best guinea pig drawer EVER, for letting me use her motto. No, I didn't come up with it myself. I'm creative, but not that creative. And I really do hope I got it right. You have the full right to yell at me, Ames, if I forget a few words.**

**Since there's SO many sides to Jess, I chose the positive, **_**Radiant**_**-esque, one for this.**

**When I started to write this I went really NYKK in the beginning. But I had to change it 'cause it was too much like it haha :)**

**And as for the beginning…I had too. Sorry if it offends any carrot lovers, but…I needed to ;)**

**Happy Birthday, Keepers: Jess**

_Self, today, no matter what my circumstances or surroundings…_

"Oh, dear Lord, turn that music off," Amanda complained, folding her sleeping bag.

"No. I refuse to."

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" She yelled loudly, covering them dramatically and sinking onto the carpet.

"Oh, COME ON! They're adorable and cute and adorable…"

"No. One Direction is not adorable and cute and adorable, Charlie," Amanda said.

"SHUT UP!" Charlene threw a pillow at her. Amanda smiled playfully and surrendered.

"Okay, okay, I give up," she raised her hands up. "I just love them so much," she danced around the room, rambling on and on, "and they are so cute I could just EXPLODE!"

"You guys are funny," Willa giggled, playing with a torn seam on her blanket on the couch.

_"I choose to be happy. I choose to be positive," _Jess quietly continued, looking into the mirror of the caboodle that Charlene had gotten her yesterday. (she was grateful that she didn't have to carry her makeup in the teeny tiny bag that she had gotten a gazillion years ago and was starting to rip). Now she could put on her eyeliner in style. _What._

Last night had been a ball at Willa's house, painting nails and watching movies. But that was only the first half- because today, they were gonna do something. They just didn't know what.

That was the fun part, though- knowing that it was going to be great, but wondering what the great thing was.

_"I choose to have the best day I can possibly have," _she said, reciting the positive motto that she had been saying every morning for years now. It was her absolute favorite, and she had it written all over her notebooks. It was her little secret boost, and while Amanda would constantly nag and ask about how she's so positive, she'd just be saying the motto in her head again, slightly smiling. So now seemed like the good time to recite it, putting on her make-up.

_"I always look to the horizon and feel no anger or heartbre-"_

"Jessie, it's your birthday. What do you want playing? Whine-eee boy band music or something real?"

"ONE DIRECTION IS REAL MUSIC!" Charlene yelled.

"I don't care," Jess shrugged, applying some sparkly lip gloss. _I couldn't care less about _anything _right_ _now, _she added silently.

_"Today is my day…" _she whispered, closing the caboodle and turning around.

"Wanna go grab something?" Amanda asked, grabbing her car keys. "Me hungry."

"Me hungry too." Jess said, closing her caboodle and grabbing a PINK sweatshirt. "You might wanna fix that, thing, you know, _there_," she pointed to Amanda's messy bun.

"Who cares. It's your birthday, and I'm the sister, so I can do _whatever _I want!"

"Thought it was the other way around…" Charlene shook her head as they walked out of Willa's basement, ready to start the day.

_"And my day will be a good one," _Jess ended, smiling now, knowing that her seventeenth birthday will definitely be one to remember.

* * *

"Okay, are we on a tour or something?" Charlene asked, laughing.

"No, no, no, I know where I'm going…" Amanda said, her focus still on the road.

"Uh…Manda, where are we?" Willa said questioningly, grinning at her phone.

"Um…we're near Main Street…" she nodded. "I think…" she added.

"Great, I got a huge butt cramp, and we've been in the car for four hours! I WILL EXPLODE!" Jess screamed and the girls laughed hysterically.

"That's reminds me…" Charlene reached for her iPod and turned on her music.

"NO! NONONONONOOO!" Amanda yelled, banging her head on wheel.

As the the three girls hollered the One Direction lyrics and Amanda wailed, Jess looked out the window and saw the street signs.

"Uh, Mandy? We're on Century Avenue. We're way off. If you wanna say where we're headed, if there's some surprise, I think you should tell me."

"No, no, there's no surprise…" she shook her head. "I seriously thought we were gonna find something to do eventually, but all this is is land."

"Oh great, WE'RE LOST!" Charlene threw her hands up. "Let's turn back before we run into some black smoke or something.*****  
**  
"SPOILERS! I'M NOT PAST SEASON THREE!" Willa yelled, throwing her hands over her ears and saying "LALALA!"

"Don't worry, we'll find something," Jess said. "I hope."

They were silent for a little while as they looked out the window to try to find familiar sights.  
Charlene even turned down her music.

"Nothing," Willa said after a couple of minutes. "I don't see anything I recognize."

"Great, I ruined your birthday," Amanda frowned. "Sorry, Jess."

"No, it's fine. I don't' really care." Jess smiled. "You know, as long as we live, I'll be happy."

"You and your positivity," Amanda teased. "Still don't know how you do it."

"Huh." Willa said.

"What?" the other three asked.

"We're back home."

Sure enough, the famailiar sight of Willa's house appeared.  
_  
_"Guess we took a back way..." Amanda said, turning into the driveway. "Let's go inside and grab a hair tie for me. You were right, Jess. My hair's a mess."

"Haha," Jess laughed, sticking out her tongue.  
_  
I got some great reasons to be happy._

_Happy Birthday, Jess._

**Cute. Review? And for the record, I'm not a Directioner, but I don't hate them ;)**

*****I NEEDED TO. If you don't get it, that wasn't relevant to the story. Don't worry. But if you do…heehee. BUT NO SPOILERS! I'M NOT PAST SEASON THREE! NO LIE!**

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**


	3. Maybeck: October 23

**Just a few notes before we begin :)  
****  
A QUICK REMINDER FOR ALL OF MY READERS: I'll be doing every birthday of the Keepers. I'm having tons of fun writing them all! :)**

**SOMETHING I ADDED: I won't be mentioning all of the Keepers' birthday dates in the stories, but I'm putting the dates in all of the chapter titles. :)  
****  
SOMETHING I NOTICED, LIKE, NOW: I know in NYKK, I made it Amanda's sixteenth, in Charlie's I didn't specify which b-day it was, and in Jess's I made it her seventeenth. I'm gonna keep the tradition and make it Maybeck's seventeenth. :)**

**Very sorry I didn't update last Thursday. Life's been chaotic. I can't be sure that I'll update again this Thursday, but I'll try my best. Once Christmas comes around everything'll be back to normal :)**

I plan to edit this one really soon...I'm not so sure that all of the grammar in this is correct. I don't know when the edited version will be up, but it will be eventually. :)

I'M GOING CRAZY WITH SMILEY FACES!

**Happy Birthday, Keepers: Maybeck**

Trying to focus on his target, he adjusted his weapon, taking one last look at Philby.

"Nice knowing you, Philbs," he said, also adjusting his aim.

Philby nodded at him, aiming his weapon too.

"Ready…FIRE!" Maybeck yelled out, crouching down seconds after.

_"OW!" _he heard a female say.

"YES!" Maybeck shot up and high-fived Philby. "WE WON!"

"Best three out of five?" Willa said, standing up and brushing of her shirt.

"Yeah, that wasn't fair, we didn't hear you say _fire_!" Charlene complained.

"Nope. We proved you wrong. BOYS RULE!" Maybeck yelled, getting out of the _"Derf-Gun_ _War!"_ bounce house and joining the girls outside of it.

"Okay, maybe you're better at Nerd-Gun Wars…but I bet you can't do a double back-flip in the Princess House," Charlene said, pointing to the pink bouncy that was packed with a bunch of five year olds.

"How much?" he asked, smiling.

Friday nights at BounceWorld were usually fun, but now it was especially epic since they were celebrating Maybeck's seventeenth birthday. Five hours of _pure bouncing heaven_…what's better than that?

"Guys!" Amanda waved them over from the foam-basketball hoops. "Over here!"

The four kids jogged over to Amanda who was with Finn and Jess.

"_This..._is _boss_," Amanda said.

"I've never seen more bouncies in my life!" Jess laughed.

"But you _all know _this party isn't equal to my awesomeness," Maybeck smiled, receiving slaps from Willa and Charlene.

"Pretty sad that a party is better you then, I guess," Finn joked, shooting a basketball and slam-dunking it.

"Shut up," Maybeck laughed.

"Follow me, guys," Jess said, leading them to a huge bouncy-fied ring.

"Uh…what's this?" Philby asked.

"SUMO WRESTLING?" Maybeck said excitedly, quickly walking up to the sign and looking back and forth from there to the ring.

"Wanna try?" Jess asked, trying to hide her huge smile.

"Uh, yeah!" Maybeck said. "CHARLIEI'MGONNABEATYOU!"

"_What?_ Wha…_no_! I'm not fighting you!"

"Oh, come on. It would be a birthday present."

"He's not gonna go hard on you," Willa whispered to Charlene. "He's trying to impress you."

"Yeah, I know that!" Charlene yelled loudly.

"What?" Maybeck asked.

"I said I'll go," Charlene said quickly, looking down, walking with Maybeck and shooting daggers at Willa who was giving her _two _thumbs up.

* * *

"Round one!" The maybe-too-animated BounceWorld staff worker, standing in the ring, said to them.

"This. Is. Ridiculous." Charlene said, her face pretty much covered by the humungous helmet.

"This is EPIC!" Maybeck said.

"I look TERRIBLE!" Charlene pouted, looking down -more like _attempting_ to look down- at her puffy suit.

"LET'S GO!" Maybeck said, running, erm, _waddling _towards Charlene. She screamed and was knocked down by him instantaneously.

"OW!" She exclaimed, trying to get up. "THAT HURT!"

"Sorry!" Maybeck called, walking back, not sounding too convinced.

"I'm gonna get that…meanie..." Charlene mumbled.

"Round Two!" The girl worker said.

"CHARGE!" Charlene yelled as she marched towards Maybeck and took him down.

"Wha...OOF!"

"YEAH-A!" Charlene raised her hands up, hearing cheers form her friends. "ME WIN!"

"NOT YET!" Maybeck said. "We got one more round!"

"ROUND THREE!" The annoying girl worker shouted.

"SHUT UP!" The Keepers hollered at her.

The girl quieted considerably.

"GO!" Charlene exclaimed.

Energized and ready to win, the two sumo wrestlers charged ahead…

And ran into each other. And fell down at the same time.

As the watching Keepers laughed and made remarks, Charlene and Maybeck struggled to get up, wiggling their arms and feet. Maybeck managed to stand up.

"Aw, come on! You're the gymnast! It's all in the muscles!" He said, grabbing her arms and helping her up.

There was a silence as they both held each other's arm and looked at each other.

"Ooh!" Jess squeaked out but was immediately silenced by Amanda's stare.

"Best three out of five?" Charlene asked, letting go of him.

"You can take the gold," Maybeck smiled. "I'm dying to go on that velcro-climbing wall…" he said, ripping of his sumo suit and jumping onto the floor.

"NO!" She exclaimed. "I'm not doing that!"

He either didn't hear/pretended not to hear, because after he ambled to the velcro-climbing wall, he grabbed two velcro suits and gestured towards her.

"Why, that little…" she sighed and walked towards him, shaking her head.

Maybeck smiled at her, holding up the suit.

_I got some epic game partners._

_Happy Birthday, Maybeck._

**This flipped and flopped a lot. Eh. It worked. I hope there was enough Charbeck ;)**** Review?**


	4. Philby: March 9

**Guys. You NEED to check this out. Search for the song "Hysteria" by Muse. IT'S KINGDOM KEEPERS. PERIOD. I'm telling ya…Imagine the electric eel scene or the bike scene (my personal favorite) or SOMETHING EPIC from KK1. I mean, don't pay attention to the lyrics, 'cause they aren't exactly KK (OR ARE THEY? I FEEL A SONGFIC COMING ON), but just think…It's perfect. OMG. This movie needs to be made. I'm not kidding…I'm about to parade around Disney headquarters.**

**Okay, now that my rant's over, I need to talk 'bout this. I went kinda Imperfect Jewels with this thingy here…But it's Wilby. Not Jhilby. I promise.**

**For Jessie- Who's probably better at grammar than me :P LEGGO MY EKO!**

**Happy Birthday, Keepers: Philby**

The timing was what got him. It _just_ _so happened_ that there was a massive project, and it was due the next day.

He hadn't started a word of it.

A Keeper's life gets crazy, alright? There comes a time when homework must not be worried about. Think of it: the world's safety…or homework getting done?

But if he was in charge, every single paper and problem would be completed and in the book bag before fun.

Alas, that is not how the world works.

So here he was, walking home from school at a pace he thought was slower than usual, brooding over the project.

What? _The _Dell Philby disappointed over a project? But he loves them!

Not this one. It was language arts. And cue the _dun dun dun._

Give Philby a chem assignment, and he'd be done it quicker than Superman flying to save whoever he's saving this time. Math? Absolutely.

But language? That was _not_ his turf. And when he would complain about English class, his classmates would have a confusing look on their face and say equally confusingly, "But…you're British."***

Uh, _yeah_? And what difference does that make?

So, he was doomed. He wasn't gonna make honor roll _like he has for three years in a row _if this darn project didn't get done.

And…_of all days_…tomorrow was his birthday.

_I mean, come on! Give me a break_, he thought, wondering just _how _he was going to get this done.

He needed help. And he needed it now.

"Philby!" he heard girl's voice yell out.

He turned around to find an excitedly waving Willa, running up to meet him.

"Hey Wills," he said, kicking another rock as he walked on with her at his side.

"Tomorrow's the day, right?" she asked. For a minute, Philby thought that she meant his birthday. But she was speaking nerd, and in nerd "tomorrow's the day" means "the project's due tomorrow."

But she wasn't entirely nerding out-Philby knew she was really excited for the presentation. Language arts was her thing. And, if Philby had it right (from the millions of times she's talked about it) it was gonna be pretty epic.

Philby couldn't say the same.

"Uh…yeah. March nineth."

"March nine-." She frowned. "Your birthday. Really?" she complained.

And this was what he liked about Willa. She empathized with everyone over everything, which made Philby's little nerd heart skip a beat.

"Yeah. Funny, isn't it?"

"Well, you're gonna nail the presentation. I mean, if I know you correctly, you had the thing memorized when Miss Korninski gave the _rubric _for the project." She pushed him playfully. Then she saw his face. "Oh." she repeated.

"Not one word is down," he brooded. _How the heck did you get yours done? And you're busier than me! _he silently added.

"Well," she said, poking his arm, "We're gonna change that."

_We? _He started to protest, but then he bit his tongue.

He liked where this was going.

* * *

"And the object of the preposition is?" she asked.

"_Money_," Philby said.

"YES! Gosh, you are slow," she laughed, pulling her hair back.

"Willa, I can get the rest done. You're tired. You got work. Go home and do it," Philby said, hoping this'll add to the_ effect of generousness. _He hoped that she'll protest.

"No. I'm fine! I'm not leaving 'til you get it." she demanded. Philby fist-pumped in his brain.

She flipped a page of her grammar book, sitting on Philby's blue chair by his laptop in his room. "Is the project all on prepositions?"

"Don't ask me. You did it!"

"I'm not so sure I even did the right one," Willa said indifferently, still flipping through her book. "I bet you that _DHI _is gonna accidentally show up in it. All I've been thinking about."

Philby threw a bouncy ball in the air and caught it. "I think that's it. I mean, that's what it said on the paper." He held it up and Willa turned around.

He wanted to tell her that he really appreciated the help, and that she's a great student, and that her eyes sparkle at the perfect time-

"Happy birthday." She gestured her head to the electric clock. It read 12:00 in blue. "Seventeen. You're old."

"Says the been-seventeen-for-_months_!" he laughed, standing up from his bean bag chair. "Thanks for the help, Wills."

"It's nothing. Danny's probably wondering where I am," she said, grabbing he book bag. "He's a fairly protective brother."

"Yeah, get out of my house," he laughed. "Can't wait to see your presentation tomorrow."

_"It's going to be epic," _she teased, Philby joining in on _epic._

"Remember the object of the preposition!" she called out, about to step out of the door until Philby shouted. "Wait!"

"Yep?" she asked, turning around.

Philby stopped. They were pretty close.

Philby closed the gap between their face and kissed Willa.

It was only a few seconds before he pulled back. "See you tonight," he said, bracing for a slap from her.

But her hands stayed by her side. She grinned. "See ya."

He watched her go down the steps and go out the door, waving at Philby one last time.

Philby's nerd heart glowed.

_I got an amazing, smart, sparkling-eyes friend. Erm…girl…friend…?_

_Happy birthday, Philby._

**AW! Wilby! Probably my first all-out Wilby. That went cosiderably well, considering I'm terrible at kissing scenes.  
**

**Review? Concrit is accepted and appreciated. Do it for nerds. LIKE ME!**

*****I love British people. Don't they sound smart? I blame Hermione for me immediately thinking that. Ink Teardrops...your stories are just _so_ immacualte grammar-wise...**


	5. Finn: November 18--IT SAYS SO IN KK1!

**Next week is gonna be the last birthday…Ugh…**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS:**  
**1. All ya'll who have signed the KK petition…I just wanted to let you know that, as of now, the list is staying on the site. Whether we send it to Disney or not, our voice can still be heard. I think sending it to Disney could cause some problems and I don't want to get any of you in trouble. Thanks!**  
**2. I just proofread my profile and I added some stuff, including an explanation about my _many _grammatical errors. I would really appreciate it if you read it! :)**

**To disneykk: That's awesome! But before I get into the whole nine yards of spreading the news, do you mind giving me the website you got the info from? All I wanna do is verify my sources so I can explain as much as I can to those who have questions. Thanks!**

**I really felt my inner Ridley shine through for this one...Writing battle and chase scenes and all...Not exactly my style, but close enough.**

**This takes place before Shell Game picks up. I think. Well, let's pretend the Keepers are 17/18, and we'll be all good.**

**Happy Birthday, Keepers: Finn**

"FINN! YOUR RIGHT!"

Thankful for Jess's warning, he cried out as he dodged a fireball. Finn turned the corner around a building and met a Maybeck who was pointing to his left and waving him over.

Maybeck stood by a fountain. Any other day, Finn would have laughed at the sight of a spinning, stone pig in a Statue of Liberty costume. But, tonight, it looked like any other thing.

Finn joined him. From the _business _look on Maybeck's face…he knew this was serious.

"They got it." Maybeck said. He beckoned for Finn to walk with him.

"I think Charlie dropped it. She had it in her pocket and was running from De Vil," Maybeck explained as they entered the building for _Muppet*Vison 3D. _"Wills texted me. She's in the theater. Apparently, they are talking about an ambush on the front of the park in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes? _Timing?_" he shook his head. "I know it's not Willa fault, but the OTs usually let slip this kinda stuff a day's notice…And the front's where we're keeping the good ones." And Amanda, he added silently.

The Keepers had decided to move the good characters who resided in Hollywood Studios towards the front of the park for the nights. There wasn't much activity there, and the Keepers needed a safe haven for the vulnerable ones. Amanda was standing guard.

They walked through the waiting queue. The spacious room was cluttered with random props and boxes labeled with the most unshow-ly things.

"This place always creeps me out," Finn said.

"Muppets scare me." Maybeck confessed.

"No way," Finn teased.

"Hey, you brought it up first."

"Just be thankful that the preshow isn't playing. You'd be having a freakout."

"Shut up."

The doors to the theater were open. The boys walked through, meeting Willa, who was crouched down next to a seat. Without a word, Willa pointed to the terrace seats, way high up, where Statler and Waldorf sat while the show ran. Now, it was occupied by Frollo and two Army Men from _Toy Story_.***

"Great, what are they doing now?" Maybeck asked.

"They have the keys to the Base supply room," she said.

"We know. What else?" Finn said.

"Ambush in ten minutes," she added.

Finn said, "That's it?" as Maybeck whisper-exclaimed, _"Ten minutes?"_

"I texted you ten minutes ago, Terry!" said Willa. "Do the math."

"We gotta get over there," Finn said, "text the others."

"I did. No response."

"Dead phones?" Maybeck suggested. "Captured phones?"

"I highly doubt the latter. Then again…" she questioned. "We gotta get outta here," she said loud enough for the boys to hear.

Maybe too loudly.

"There!" they heard a French voice exclaim. Frollo pointed into the Keepers' direction. "Eavesdroppers!"

The three teens immediately took off and exited through the queue, this time, Maybeck not making any comments about the freakiness. Finn looked back to see the Army Men propelling from the box seats.

"They're after us!" he warned them, still looking back.

He turned his head again to find Maybeck and Willa being held by two other Green Army Men.

He stopped. The door opened to reveal Philby, Charlene and Jess coming through. Then they saw the scene and immediately tried to exit but were taken by some more of Frollo's workmen. They struggled against their hold but had no success.

Finn spun around, trying to make sense of the situation. "I…uh…"

"Always setting up traps for us, I see…" Maleficent waltzed in, Frollo at her side. "Let's see how this works out from the other side."

Finn mentally kicked himself. Of course, the OTs would never hide out in a ride this open and obvious…It had _trap _written all over it. Plus, the Overtakers would never risk knowing that the Keepers could stop the ambush and do nothing about it.

"Give me them."

Finn answered. "I don't have them." This was true-Maleficent was supposed to have them.

"You are lying. It is true, we had them for a while, but they were taken. And we would like them back," she said, putting her hand out. "Give them here, and we won't visit your friends by the gates."

Maybeck was shaking his head. Finn saw Willa with tears in her eyes. Philby was mouthing _Don't._

"I don't _have them_," Finn said, turning his pockets inside out, trying to get the message across to the Keepers. And if you guys have it, speak now. Geez, who could have been so stupid to grab them from the OTs without any backup or prior notification?

"I do."

Every person in the room turned around to see Amanda with keys in her hand. She stood her ground.

"And I'm not as lenient as the others. I don't think I'll be giving them over right away."

"You'll hurt your friends if you refuse to give them over," Maleficent said. "And who would want that?"

"Eh, you're right. I don't wanna deal with any blood. Here ya go," she said carelessly, holding out the keys.

Maleficent proceeded with caution, surprised just as much as the Keepers. But after looking back to Frollo, who was shaking his head _yes _furiously, she snatched them up and jumped away. Then she waved her hand, and she, Frollo, and the Army Men disappeared.

The Keepers that were being held by the Army Men tripped on their own feet as they were thrown forward. Finn walked up to Amanda, his face contorting with confusion.

"Amanda…_What_?" he said, turning red. _"You gave them the keys?"_

"Yep. The keys to your house." She took a key from her pocket. "This is the key to the supply closet."

The Keepers' tension evaporated as they laughed and gave Amanda high-fives.

"And when they try to break through the door," Amanda said, smiling, "I have a little surprise waiting for them."

"Really?" Finn raised his arms. "My house? Couldn't have given them fake keys?"

"I needed to improvise. Besides, if they come, it'll be nothing that can ruin today even more." She stuck out her tongue. "Happy birthday, Finn."

He nodded. "It wasn't a _bad_ day. Tonight was particularly normal."

Finn continued. "Let's get out of here…I can't take anymore of these Muppets."

The seven teens walked out of the queue, hand in hand, laughing like they always did.

_I got some really supportive friends._

_Happy Birthday, Finn._

* * *

_That night_

"Finally…the Base server is mine!" Maleficent cackled, sticking the largest key into the keyhole.

It wouldn't go through.

"Huh." She tried again with a different key. Another fail.

She lost her patience and cast a spell to open it. Trying to see through all of the dust, her eyes finally adjusted.

"BOO!"

She felt something…_squirting her._

"AH!" she screamed out, turning into a raven and flapping away.

Fozzie Bear came out of the supply closet, laughing hysterically, holding a squirt-a-flower.

**Heh-heh…Review? Concrit is accepted and appreciated ;)**

*****Lol…WNTET…**


	6. Willa: December 15

**OMG. YOU'RE KIDDING ME. ANOTHER MULTI-CHAP. DONE.**

**I lied. I am gonna cry. Darn first-chapter excitement.**

**THANK YOUS: Jessie for looking at this first, Looloo...for being Looloo...and the real birthday girl, Kingdom Kid. YOU'S IS FABULOUS! And I guess Walt Disney. Yeah, Thanks, dude.**

**NEXT WEEK: I FEEL LIKE BLOWING MY MIND UP. Next Tuesday's Christmas. (Day before's my birthday. Yay.) Merry merry. I won't be updating in the HP place of wonder. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! YOU'RE GIFT IS A BREAK FROM MEEEEE**  
**Same cannot be said for you lovely faces. Next Thursday, new multi-chapter that I can't even put into poetry how excited I am. (Heh…heh…FATM reference…) I won't give the title at the end of this. I promise.**

**LOVE Y'ALL FOR EVERY REVIEW, FAVORITE, SUBSCRIPTION, AND PEEK AT THIS. I APPRECIATE EVERY OUNCE OF SUPPORT.**

**To kk7: That's a great idea! However, I had this one written for a while (long story, I will explain if I have to) and I was pretty set with this idea. I can definitely do a archery/swimming one-shot another time! :)**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT I'M NOT DONE. This oneshot is dedicated to someone very special to me who inspires me to work hard and never stop. I'm not gonna name names, for her privacy, but if she reads this, I want to let her know that I appreciate all of the encouragement for this particular oneshot here :) . P.S. All angels need coffee. Yum.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Happy Birthday, Keepers: Willa**

It was like a blanket.

Call it cheesy, sure. But that was the only way to express it.

Instead of a normal blanket, this blanket brought cold to the world, or at least Willa's world, because at the time her only world was the house.

_Trapped, _she thought over and over again, marveling silently over how it just had to happened today. The snowstorm just _had to occur _on December 15.

_What kind of luck is that?_

Her luck, that is. She could laugh at it if she wanted to, and sit around and read some six pound book. She could, but she sat on the comforting couch, staring at the bright white snow until she thought she was going to go blind.

And it isn't supposed to snow in Florida. Okay? That was just plain weird. There wasn't any explanation for this. The weather people said it was going to be on the eleventh of that month. _The eleventh! Four days before! _How does a snowstorm decide to move four days ahead?) Still, the snowing was weird all together, but all Willa worried about was it not hitting on her birthday. (Wow, some ego-maniac.)

The couch was up against the wall where the window was, and with her knees towards that wall, Willa curled up even more, tapping her fingers on the fabric.

Staring brought the closure to her-the closure that was supposed to be _miles away _from today, not to be seen or felt for awhile.

But, then again, that was where the luck came in.

She looked down at her useless phone that only served as a entertainment tool. Well, not really. She couldn't even do multiplayer on DoodleJump. So, yeah, hope was lost.

Including the NO CELLUAR CONNECTION notification that plagued her screen, she saw the _Happy Birthday _wallpaper she changed from the _Deathly Hallows _sign in an attempt to cheer her up. Didn't work. _Deathly Hallows _was better.

Willa's usually optimistic. That's a given. But right now…her happy-go-lucky demeanor was more like happy-no-lucky.

_Wanna go upstairs, Wills? You can catch up on Honey Boo-Boo…Oh, wait. There's no more._

She wanted to believe it was because there weren't anymore episodes, but it really was because of the no connection-thingy.

The snow wasn't falling gently, as she wished it would be. Instead, it was rushing from the sky like it had some meeting it was late for.

Or some birthday to crush.

The sun was unwillingly covered by storm clouds, setting a ominous light into the living room. Willa clutched the embroidered pillow tighter, seeking some type of warmth.

_So this is how I'm gonna spend my seventeenth birthday. Staring out a window, waiting for something to happen. Which is not happening._

Desperately wanting to do _something_, she stood up for the first time in what seemed like hours, shaking out her legs to wake them up. She walked into the kitchen, hearing only her foot steps, feeling the loneliness. Being the only one in the house isn't fun. Especially when it's your birthday.

She dumped a ridiculous amount of chocolate powder into the teapot, and poured the incorrect measurement of water too. (It was her birthday. She could do whatever she wanted.) She turned the stove onto high, and dropped the tea kettle onto the blue fire.

Shaking in her summer pajamas (she could wear that too), she waited impatiently for the hot chocolate, staring down the clock, playing the "when's it going to change?" game.

Finally ready, she poured the hot chocolate into a Cinderella mug, feeling like a kid again. She ran as fast as she could without spilling it to the table that was next to the couch, taking it again right after feeling the shock of the cold.

In the same position again, she drank the hot chocolate, the sun peeking out again.

She smiled slightly, gaining little warmth from the mug.  
_  
Come on, Buddy, you can do it! Peek out more! Don't make me have to get up and turn on the light, because now it's getting too dark in here!_

The sun didn't listen to her. Bad sun. No breaking-out in song for you.

Sighing, she placed the mug down on the table, her chin now on the fabric with her hands.

_Happy birthday…to me._

Then she squinted, seeing something that appeared just now.

A red-hatted snowman was on her lawn, with sticks for hands, one placed in a happy waving position.

_Uh…I didn't make that._

Now that she looked closer, the hand seemed like it was in a _come here _position.

Curiosity got the best of her, so she got up and opened the door, feeling a blast of wind hurtle towards her.

She squinted again, and stepped out in her fuzzy slippers, the door closing behind her. Shivering, she acknowledged that she'll definitely get a cold from this. Or hypothermia. But she didn't wanna get ahead of herself.

The snowman stayed there, sturdy as ever. It looked like it took hours to build it, but it wasn't there for that long. It just…_was there._

Then came forward the familiar face of a bundled-up Philby from behind the snowman.

He beamed, and she beamed back.

Legs pretty much frozen, she waved to him, not caring what the weather was.

_I got some pretty great luck._

_Happy birthday, Willa._

**Review one last time? Concrit is accepted and appreciated ;)**

**p. 279 of the one I read the most. GO!**

**LET THE MAD RUSH...BEGIN!**

*****I _said_ I wouldn't reveal the title…**


End file.
